


Conquest

by Nepiko, YeetMeAwaaay



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Unrequited Lust, not actually shizaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepiko/pseuds/Nepiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetMeAwaaay/pseuds/YeetMeAwaaay
Summary: Izaya tries to get Shizuo to fuck him out of spite, Shizuo is not interested at all, Tom just wants Shizuo to get break





	1. Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day in Ikebukuro, the sun was shining, pedestrians going about their daily lives, and of course vending machines being thrown around like nothing. 

“Aw is that all you got Shizu-chan?” Izaya Orihara said smugly to the 6ft giant chasing him. The man in question only growled, people guess he’s too furious to even speak anymore. A truly normal day indeed. The infamous rivalry between the information broker and monster of Ikebukuro has turned into a normal part of day to day life for not only them, but the citizens as well: Feels like every day the two are chasing each other down the street causing chaos and breaking traffic signs.  
Speaking of, Izaya notices that 1: Shizuo is gaining up on him, and 2: he is also running out of running space so he decides to climb up a lamp post in a last ditch effort to not get his ass beat.  
Shizuo halts to a stop and glares up at the coward of a man crouching on top of a lamp post because, let’s face it Izaya couldn’t beat him in a fight if he tried. No one can really blame him for trying to postpone the inevitable. 

“You truly are fun to play with Shizu-chan I appreciate this game of tag!” The way Izaya so calmly talks to the monster is something that will always shock people no matter how much they see it.  
“Shut it flea.” The amount of rage in his voice would make grown men flinch, but somehow Izaya just smirks with no fear anywhere on his face. How he manages that no one will ever know. 

They may hate each other but they balance each other out. Izaya is probably the only one who can truly take Shizuo’s anger, and Shizuo is the only one who can truly hurt Izaya. They’re like a yin and yang, a hateful, violent, and twisted yin and yang.  
“You could say please ya know? Always so rude to me.” People can tell that Shizuo’s patience is running out, it’s a miracle he hasn’t lost it yet.  
“Are you gonna come down and face me or continue sitting up their like the coward you are?” Izaya’s smirk widens as he shakes his head: “So desperate to see me huh Shizu-chan? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re secretly in love with me.” With their little encounters this kind of banter is expected, oddly playful in a weird way. People guess that’s where the ‘Izaya and Shizuo are secretly dating’ rumor came from, those were an interesting couple of weeks.

However unlike their usual banter where he plays along Shizuo’s face changes from anger to disgust as he spits out a few string of words that would disrupt the the two’s norm.  
“Good god absolutely not.”  
Izaya is seemingly taken aback by this for some reason. “..excuse me?”  
Shizuo squints his eyes, equally taken aback by Izaya’s reaction as Izaya is to his.  
“Excuse me what? I can barely even think about that without wanting to throw up! Even as a joke it’s disgusting.” For the first time Izaya’s facade drops, Shizuo’s reaction isn’t one he must have expected. He doesn’t say anything either just stares in confusement like he can’t comprehend someone not being attracted to him. 

Someone’s yelling breaks the staring contest the two were having by grabbing Shizuo’s attention. “Shizuo there you are! Come on we’re gonna be late!” An almost calmness dawns on Shizuo’s face once he realizes who the person is. The person in question is Tom Tanaka! A chill man with a great taste in fashion, who also happens to be not only Shizuo’s coworker but his best(and only) friend ever since middle school. Shizuo sighs, takes a second to calm down before turning around.  
“I have more important things to do, your ass whopping will have to wait. Until next time flea.” Shizuo makes his way over to tom as they walk off, talking about the job most likely. 

Izaya just stares as they walk away, still not too sure what just happened. The Izaya Orihara, infamous information broker was rejected by Shizuo-fucking-Heiwajima arguably the dumbest person he’s ever met. It’s not like Izaya is unattractive, he’s closed so many deals just by smiling and winking once or twice so why would Shizuo be so disgusted? It’s not even like Izaya wants to fuck Shizuo but that fact that he rejected him with so much disgust (and with no hesitation too) makes Izaya want to do it just to prove that he can get any man he wants.  
He shakes his head and hops down from the lamp post. He takes a deep breath then smirks, putting on his usual facade again. He turns around and walks back to his penthouse with a skip in his step.

‘We’ll see about that Heiwajima’


	2. Attempt One

Ever since the 'incident,' Izaya had been determined to convince the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima to fuck him.

It had been about a week since Shizuo and him had crossed paths but that whole week all Izaya had been able to think about was the rejection. He hadn't even serious about his offer to Shizuo but now it was the most serious thing Izaya had ever said.

Don't get the wrong idea, it wasn't like Izaya was interested in Shizuo. Sure, he's an attractive man, but that's the extent of any positive emotions Izaya had for him. No, the only reason Izaya was in the situation that he's putting himself in is that he is a very, very spiteful and petty man who hated being told no.

"Namie, I'm heading out! Make sure you have lunch ready for me when I'm back, I'm feeling like sushi today."

The woman in question looked up from her papers with an exasperated expression, most likely thinking that Izaya was always in the mood for sushi. "And where exactly are you going? You have work to do you know," she said, sounding almost like a mother questioning her child who wanted to play with some friends after school- if that mother absolutely despised her child that is.

Izaya smirked and turned around to face Namie. "Just to visit a friend, that's all."

She rolled her eyes, almost feeling pity for Izaya due to how pathetic Izaya really was. "Good God, do you have nothing better to do? You're an information broker, you have more important matters than chasing that brute all over town." She said, skimming over her papers again because, apparently, she's the only one who actually did any work around here.

Izaya brushed off her comment because what else was he going to? Face his issues over why he wanted to ruin innocent people's lives instead of minding his own fucking business? Of course not!

"Just make sure food is ready my dear friend! See you later!" he said while he shut the door to his apartment off to God knows where.

How did Izaya even find Shizuo? Did he have a tracker on him or something? "Whatever, none of my business. At least I have the place to myself for a few hours.." Namie mumbled, continuing with her work, hoping to finally get something done since she didn't have to deal with Izaya's crushed ego like she had been for the past week or so. 'What a pathetic child'

Attempt 1:  
Unlike most of his days, this one wasn't bad.

Shizuo and his friend/boss, Tom, were just hanging out, something that hadn't happened in quite a while.

Shizuo couldn't remember the last time he was this calm. They didn't have any work to do, no one had tried any shit, and the most wonderful thing: Izaya Orihara hadn't shown his disgusting face ever since their last encounter. He couldn't ask for a more perfect day.

"And that's how I got banned from a CVS!"   
Tom finished, causing Shizuo to snap back to reality.

He smiled lightly at him. He's always appreciated these moments; being able to just be with Tom, listen to his stories from high school and college. In a way, it was like catching up on missed time. Time Shizuo wished he had been there with his friend.

"That reminds me of another story me and some college buddies did!" He continued with another story.

Shizuo's heart warmed. Seeing Tom without his usual concerned expression was a welcomed sight, one Shizuo was always grateful to witness. "Today is almost too good to true.."

"Knock on wood." Tom suddenly said.

Shizuo jumped slightly and looked at Tom. "What?"

Tom smiled and said, "You said that out loud. When you jinx yourself you gotta knock on wood."

Shizuo smiled without meaning too. His heart beat a little faster as Tom continued to tell his story.

Looking back, Shizuo really wished there was wood he could have knocked on since the moment he mumbled the words "today was just too good to be true," he heard the dreaded voice of his enemy.

"Hey, Shizu-chan!"

Tom ceased his sentence once he heard the voice and instantly became worried. Tom loved Shizuo dearly, he really did, but Shizuo's (justified) utter and complete hatred of the information broker was one thing he wasn't very fond of. If he's being honest, the only reason he wasn't a fan of watching Shizuo beat the shit out of Izaya was because of how it affected his paycheck and his break with a wonderful scolding from his boss.

Now, if he's being truly honest, another reason he didn't like these situations much was because of how angry Shizuo got; how violent he got. He's known Shizuo for years ー arguably knows him better than anyone else ー and because he's known him for so long, he knew how much his friend hated violence. Whenever Izaya and him get into their fights, Tom was always there to pick up Shizuo's broken self-esteem. He honestly couldn't even count the amount of breakdowns he's had to bring Shizuo out of because of the little prick.

'Just when I thought today was gonna be a good day...' Tom looked over at his friend and noticed he hadn't moved or said anything. Tom smiled slightly when he realized that he was trying to ignore him. Seeing Shizuo put in the effort to stay calm always warmed Tom up. It comforted him that he was putting in an effort to control himself.

"Aw, are you ignoring me? That isn't like you, Shizu-chan." Izaya said smugly with false hurt in his voice.

God, Tom really wanted to beat that asshole to a pulp but he knew better than getting on the bad side of a fucking information broker; his life was dangerous enough as it was.

"Shizuo-" Tom started, hoping to try and salvage the day, but Shizuo stopped him by saying something that genuinely caught him off guard.

"I'm fine, let's go. We have those reservations for Russia Sushi, don't wanna be late." Shizuo then started...walking away. He didn't say anything, didn't even bat an eye at Izaya! He just ignored him.

Tom didn't think he'd been prouder of him than he was in this very moment.

Izaya's plan was already not going accordingly. Shizuo, the Monster of Ikebukuro, capable of destroying plumbing systems with ease with the slightest hint of anger, was ignoring his most hated enemy.

If Izaya was being honest, he was a little offended.

Izaya jumped off of the lamp post he was perched on and made his way over to Shizuo. 'I suppose I'll have to take a more physical approach.'

"Shizu-chan, you can ignore all you want but I know you want to acknowledge me. I'm still waiting on my ass kicking I was supposed to get last week. You know how much I hate waiting."

Shizuo and the person with him just kept walking.

Izaya felt a little disgusted knowing that he'd have to get more personal with the monster if he wanted him to stop ignoring him. "I hope you know how much I love our little fights; they always bring a much-needed excitement to my life."

Shizuo flinched just the slightest bit at the last comment. If you weren't paying attention, you would have missed it.

'There it is.' "Probably wanna call me disgusting now, right? You bring out the worst in me! Ever since high school, ya know."

The person with his newest conquest glared at him then whispered something to Shizuo.

It was probably saying some grossly positive and encouraging words about staying. It was almost endearing. "Shizuo."

This caused Shizuo to stop. He hadn't heard Izaya call him by his actual name in years. He could see Tom in the corner of his eye with a 'please keep ignoring him we were having such a good day' look written all over it. It was such a sympathetic look, too.

'Interesting..'

"Tom, back up." Shizuo mumbled.

Tom did so, knowing that at this point it was useless to try and save whatever hope they had for a relaxing day.

'Very interesting..'

"Ah, there we go. I was a little hurt from you ignoring me, Shizu-chan. You know how much I hate the silent treatment."

He remained silent.

"Shizu-chan, do you know why I constantly mess with you? Why I'm seemingly always there, following you around like a life-ruining shadow? It's because I'm so utterly fascinated by you. I've never met anything else that's quite like you. It excites me; every day is so played-out and planned; has the same type of people, same situations, but you always seem to change that. You're so unpredictable. I love that about you."   
With every word, Izaya walked closer to Shizuo.

Shizuo was silent but his resolve was cracking.

He may be inhumanly strong, but he was so easy to manipulate; such a broken and emotional person such as Shizuo was the exact type of person Izaya loved to target the most. All you have to do is use the slightest bit of affection and they're as good as yours.

"I would love to get a more... up-close look, however. You're an attractive man, you can't blame me for wanting to get close. So what do you say? Care to step on me like the flea that I am, Shizuo Heiwajima?"

Before Izaya could even touch him, the other one stepped in, wrapping an arm around Shizuo's waist and pulled him close.

"Alright, buddy, show's over. He's not interested, back off."

Izaya glared for a second at the other man for butting in right when he was getting somewhere, but then he put on his usual shit-eating grin and stared directly at him. "Hey, he didn't even answer yet. He's a big boy, he can speak for himself." Izaya responds, sarcasm and passive aggressiveness dripping from his voice.

"He doesn't need to. He's clearly not interested so back off, alright?"

Izaya looked up at Shizuo and noticed that he was blushing slightly; obviously incredibly embarrassed. It was a sight he will forever be disturbed by.

Shizuo looked like he was about to speak but before he could get a word out Tom cut him off.

"Let's go, we're gonna miss lunch if we don't hurry." Tom then walked off; arm still around Shizuo's waist while the man in question was pretty much dragged along with a confused and vaguely dazed expression on his face.

'How interesting' Izaya thought. He may not have gotten what he came for, but he did leave with some very valuable information. 'The great monster of Ikebukuro has a weak spot.'

Izaya left with a smile on his face and skipped back to his penthouse; a new plan forming in that evil head of his. Oh, how he loved humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to YeetMeAwaaay for editing this chapter, he's probably gonna edit a lot more of my stuff(especially with this story) so expect to see him around more.


End file.
